ahora o nunka
by Pau Black
Summary: los merodeadores... despues de varios años ella recuerda viejos momentos... un one-shot songfic con final dramatico de esos que te hacen llorar... muy linda, entren y dejen rr!


Holas a todos, desde ya gracias por entrar a ver este intento de fanfic... no se si se habran dado cuenta pero hay dos fanfics con el mismo nombre, los dos mios y practicamente la misma historia, pero con finales distintos... este, como ya lo dice el titulo es el final dramatico y ya no los jodo mas... ahi va la historia, ojala les guste!... o no les disguste demasiado...

**Es ahora o nunka...**

Castaña oscuro y con ojos de un negro muy profundo y penetrante, una chica morena de unos 21 años recordaba viejos momentos, dichosos momentos, mientras caminaba por una calle poco concurrida.

Recordaba el primer día de clases de su segundo año en Hogwarts, cuando empezó a conocer mejor a ese moreno que ocuparía su mente las 24 hs del día desde ese momento. Aunque no siempre pensaba en el con cariño...

FLASH BACK

Una niña de unos 12 años de ojos negros y profundos buscaba a su amiga en el gran expresso rojo y brillante que las llevaría a su segundo año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Se conocían desde pequeñas ya que sus familias eran muy amigas y vivían en el mismo barrio, el Valle de Godric, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros.

Cuando por fin ubico a su amiga no la encontró sola... al contrario, tenia mucha compañía. Estaba peleando a gritos (n/a: para variar) con su primo, Sirius Black. El compartimento estaba mas concurrido que de costumbre, ya que siempre viajaban solo las dos amigas. Aparte de la loca gritona y su primo había una pelirroja que los miraba entre divertida y preocupada, dos chicos de su edad que hablaban indiferentes a la pelea de sus amigos y un chico con aspecto de rata estaba en un rincón pero ese no importa... (n/a: se nota que no le tengo lo que se llama cariño a la rata no?)

PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOS QUE TODOS TE TIENEN QUE TRATAR COMO UN REY TARADO!-gritaba la rubia de ojos azules llamada Marina Black, amiga de Natalia y como ya dije antes prima de Sirius.

YO NO ME CREO NADA (n/a: dale, y yo soy santa) ENANA HISTERICA! PERO VOS HACES UNA TORMENTA EN UN VASO DE AGUA! SOS UNA PENDEJA EXAGERADA!- le respondía el chico de ojos turkesa muy impactantes y pelo negro azulado, enfurecido y sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Nati. Marina, sin percatarse tampoco de que la morena había llegado siguió con su discusión:

AHORA YO SOY LA EXAGERADA SEÑOR NO-ME-TOQUEN-SOY-DE-ORO! VOS SOS AL QUE NO LE IMPORTA NADA MAS QUE VOS MISMO!

Siguieron así un buen rato, y mientras tanto...

Naty se acerco a los dos chicos que seguían hablando animadamente. Ella se llevaba mucho con el chico de lentes ya q también se conocían desde pequeños por las mismas razones q con Marina y el otro chico le había caído bien desde la primera ves que lo vio y eran buenos amigos. Con Sirius no se llevaba, no por que le cayera mal pero nunca hablaron, se saludaban simplemente por el echo de que sus amigos eran amigos entre si, sino ni siquiera se conocerían.

Y esta ves por que?-pregunto después de saludarlos con un cálido abraso y refiriéndose a la pelea de los primos

Lo de siempre-empezó suspirando resignado y con tono cansado James Potter, de pelo negro azabache e imposible de peinar y ojos color café tras unas gafas que le daban un toque intelectual y muy sexy.

Sirius escapaba de Snape después de haberle hecho crecer alas de murciélago que ni el podía controlar por que se ponían a aletear cuando se les daba la gana –siguió Remus Lupin, castaño claro y de ojos prácticamente dorados sonriendo por la anterior broma de su amigo- cuando choco con la chica pelirroja (señalando a la chica q mencione antes) de allá y le tiro todo lo de su baúl al suelo. Ahí salto tu amiga que estaba con la pelirroja y le empezó a gritar defendiéndola. Al principio Sirius no le hacia caso pero por su culpa Snape lo alcanzo y le destrozo su túnica... y bueno, se podría decir que sirius con la ropa es algo... quisquilloso. Para que negarlo, se pone histérico cuando le tocas la ropa, así que empezó a devolverle los gritos culpándola por su túnica-

Cuando termino de contar la odisea Nati los dejo hablando y se fue a presentar con la pelirroja. Entablaron conversación rápidamente. La chica era muy simpática y amable, su nombre era Liliana Evans (n/a: uff! Por fin dije su nombre, ya estaba harta de llamarla "la chica pelirroja"). Tenia el pelo lacio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos verde esmeralda verdaderamente preciosos. Parecía muy inteligente ya que sabia mucho de magia a pesar de que sus padres eran muggles. Ella le contó que conoció a Marina este año en el anden 9 y tres cuartos cuando intentaba entrar en el y no tenia ni idea como hacerlo, por q ese era su primer año en Hogwarts. No asistió al curso pasado ya que sus padres tuvieron algunos problemas con su hija mayor y por una mudanza de ultimo momento tuvo que rendirlo en Beuxbatons. Estaba muy contenta en su primer día ya que había congeniado muy bien con Marina sin embargo se sentía un poko culpable por la pelea de los chicos (n/a: como se nota que no los conocía... si no sabría que son así todo el tiempo).

Mientras las chicas conversaban los chicos también estaban hablando, aunque James volteaba muy seguido a donde estaban ellas. Remus se dio cuenta enseguida pero no dijo nada. Conocía bien a su amigo y sabia el porque de eso.

La discusión de los chicos parecía interminable. Cada ves que había un segundo de paz en el lugar alguno de los dos saltaba con algo mas para reprocharle al otro. La situación siguió igual hasta que Lily se levanto con intenciones de terminar con esa pelea sin sentido que fue, según ella, por su culpa.

Che chicos, ya fue, no se preocupen mas. Fue solo un accidente sin importancia-decía de forma calmada la ojiverde totalmente en vano por que los dos siguieron gritándose como lo habían echo durante los últimos 15 minutos (n/a: no se cansan mas!) Ella siguió insistiendo y Marina le dijo sin dejar de discutir:

NO LILY, NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE SIN IMPORTANCIA. NO PUEDE SER QUE ESTE INTENTO DE SER HUMANO SE LLEVE A TODO EL MUNDO POR DELANTE ASI POR QUE SI!

Pero de en serio, ya fue, no importa. Dejen de pelar por q de verdad no es nada-repetía la chica, pero al insistir durante tanto tiempo sin que al menos le respondan le irritaba y empezó a enfadarse-EY! Me pueden escuchar?

NENA NO TE METAS QUE ES UN ASUNTO ENTRE ELLA Y YO! VOS ESTAS DE MAS!-tras esa contestación todo el mundo en el compartimento se quedo mas que sorprendido. Sirius nunca contestaba así, no era común en el, todo lo contrario. Pero esa discusión le había alterado mucho los nervios...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y para que seguir relatando lo obvio... después de eso Nati, a la cual le cayo como el orto la contestación de Black, la empezó a defender a Lily y como una cosa lleva a la otra, una simple discusión termino en una guerra campal que todos discutían con todos. Lo peor fue que por armar tanto escándalo, ya que se había acumulado una masa de gente impresionante en la puerta y como buena masa no se perdía detalle de la pelea entre los seis chicos (n/a: la rata había escapado dejándolos a todos con el mambo que se tuvieron que soportar solos... propio de el. Y ahora que me doy cuenta no lo presente y lo peor es que fue mi inconsciente pero igual no lo kiero hacer así q que Peter se mate), los castigaron aun antes de llegar al castillo y de ahí surgieron las venganzas por el primer castigo y las venganzas de la primer venganza y le tercera venganza de la segunda y así sucesivamente...

Natalia seguía perdida en sus recuerdos, tenia tantos recuerdos de momentos tan felices que no sabia que haría cuando se vuelva a ver con sus amigos, esos que hicieron que sus años en Hogwarts fueran los mejores años que pudo haber deseado... cuando las vuelva a ver a las chicas, a Maru, que cambiada que estaría, seguro. O cuando volviera a ver a Lily y su típico porte de seriedad que en realidad era totalmente falso. Cuando vuelva a ver a sus amigos de toda la vida, a James que lo conocía desde que nació prácticamente. A Remus que lo quería como a un hermano y se habían ayudado en todo siempre. Cuando lo vuelva a ver a el... con esas caras que hacia de niño bueno que tanto le hacían reír. Aunque siempre lo negara, por que ellos supuestamente se odiaban desde esa batalla campal en segundo, de ahí su peculiar relación de odio, pero ambos sabían que no era de eso precisamente su relación.

Recordaba algunas de las bromas que se habían jugado durante sus años en Hogwarts. Uno de sus mejores momentos ahí fue cuando tuvieron ese curso extraescolar para aprender a manejar los objetos muggles en su sexto año. Fue una experiencia buenísima aunque no por aprender a manejar dichos objetos, sino que ese era uno de esos momentos que se quedan grabados muy en lo profundo y que nunca se olvidan. El curso era opcional para todos los alumnos, sin embargo para los que cursaban estudios muggles era obligatoria y todos ellos la cursaban así que tuvieron que ir. El dichoso curso, que todo el mundo llamaba campamento ya que lo que menos hacían era estudiar, consistía en convivir en una cabaña (que gracias a la mente retorcida de Dumbledore estaba situado en el medio del bosque, pero no en la parte peligrosa, el tipo estaba loko pero cuidaba a sus alumnos, sino después venían las quejas de los padres. Igualmente esa parte del bosque era la mas clara y la verdad era muy agradable estar ahí al aire libre) durante dos semanas con un grupo de entre 5 y 7 alumnos sin utilizar magia por supuesto. Cuando salieron por sorteo los grupos todos aseguraban que eso iba a ser una masacre... hasta el propio director. El grupo era (n/a: aunque todos saben muy bien quienes están en el grupo, es algo un poko obvio): Liliana Evans, Sirius Black, Natalia Nuras, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Marina Black y la rata inmunda pero como ya dije al principio ese no importa. Lo peor de todo, aparte de que tenían que convivir dos semanas los seis juntos sin matarse, era que tenían que cocinarse la comida ellos solitos, tenían que juntar leña para el fogón ellos solitos, tenían que lavarse la ropa ellos solitos, tenían que mantener la casa ellos solitos y aparte de todo eso tenían que ir a hacer las compras al supermercado muggle a través de la chimenea ellos solitos... eso fue una de las cosas mas divertidas. Sirius, Natalia y James se habían emocionado tanto con la coca-cola cuando la descubrieron que no tomaban ni comían otra cosa en todo el día... bueno hasta que lily puso los limites como siempre lo hace así q ahí empezaron a tomar moderadamente.

Recordaba cuando Marina estaba en el baño y con lo vergonzosa que es en ese sentido (n/a: en ese sentido nada mas, en todos los demás les aseguro que no) había puesto todas las trabitas que había encontrado y era totalmente imposible abrir la puerta desde afuera. En ese momento que podía entrar al baño... una lagartija! Cabe aclarar que Marina es totalmente fóbica a cualquier tipo de bicho y de la desesperación no podía abrir la puerta así que se paro en el inodoro y gritando como una desquiciada intentaba saltar la puerta (era uno de esas cabinas como las de los baños públicos) y no llegaba. Lo mas gracioso de todo esto es que la lagartija era divina, era chiquitita y de todos tonos de verde y no le daba miedo a nadie... bueno pero siempre hay excepciones en la vida.

También se acordaba que entre las cosas que dijo Dumbledore que tenían que hacer para aprobar la materia (ese curso era como una prueba final o algo así) era aprender y jugar juegos típicos muggles. Lily y Remus (q era de sangre mestiza) les explicaron algunos juegos de mesa a los demás aunque por las caras de desconcierto ninguno de los dos tenían fe de que hallan aprendido algo, así que decidieron enseñarles a jugar al verdad-consecuencia... ese fue el peor error que pudieron cometer. Los ojos de Sirius y James brillaron cuando entendieron de que se trataba el juego e inmediatamente quisieron empezar a jugar... era de esperarse. Sirius quiso empezar y a Naty no le gusto para nada la mirada maliciosa que le dedico lily que era la que preguntaba. Sirius, tan lanzado como siempre, eligió consecuencia, osea una prenda. Lily le hizo dormir con Nat esa noche... ella cuando escucho eso estallo en protestas pero no valieron de nada... igualmente, así como ella misma dijo, nadie se mete con Natalia Nuras y no recibe su castigo, menos si es una de sus amigas. En su turno le hizo dormir tres noches seguidas abrasadita con James y nada de dormir con mucha ropa. Ella se vengo y le hizo lo mismo y así sucesivamente fue aumentando y aumentando y cabe aclarar que james no tenia ni el mas mínimo problema en hacer cualquier prenda con la pelirroja... en cambio Sirius parecía solo hacerlo por orgullo aunque tampoco le disgustaba la idea de dormir en la misma bolsa de dormir con una chica.

Después de ir intensificando las apuestas entre esos cuatro mientras Remus y Marina los miraban muy divertidos, la prenda termino así: Las dos tenían que dormir con los chicos en la misma bolsa de dormir (n/a: Nati y Sirius en una y James y Lily en otra, se entiende) lo que restaba de el campamento, que era bastante, por que cada ves que se mandaban alguna cagada (n/a: prácticamente todo el tiempo) les agrandaban el trabajo ya que los pobres ingenuos de los profesores pensaban que ellos la estaban pasando mal, y aparte de eso tenia que ser ellas con camisón corto, ellos en bóxer y abrasados, sino no valía. Lo gracioso es que mientras los cuatro peleaban Marina y Remus se meaban de la risa por que prácticamente las que hicieron la prendas por completo fueron las chicas, ya que ellos proponían cosas un poko... como decirlo, descabelladas. Ellos proponían que durmieran desnudos o que sea en el medio del bosque en ves de en la cabaña, o que se bañen juntos en el lago, pero llego un punto que los chicos ya no aportaban nada mas y las prendas las resolvieron las dos chicas. Pero después de eso los cuatro se dieron cuenta que dejaron afuera de la prenda a dos personitas que también participaron en el juego... (mirada maliciosa). Cuando los dos aludidos se dieron cuenta de la situación se miraron esperándose lo peor y eso vino pronto... como ellos dos no habían participado en el juego y tendrían que haberlo echo les hicieron la misma prenda que cumplirían los cuatro pero con un agregado mas que lo cumplirían en ese momento... se tenían que besar durante 20 segundos. Y así lo hicieron, se fueron acercando lentamente... sus respiraciones se rozaban... los dos habían deseado ese momento hace mucho y al final el la miro a los ojos intensamente y después de sonreírle con dulzura cerro la distancia entre los dos. El beso se podría decir que duro un poquito mas que los 20 segundos asignados... para ser sinceros llego un punto que estaban en el sillón besándose pero no apasionadamente, sino mas con dulzura, con delicadeza, y los dos estaban disfrutando mucho de ese beso... Ese fue un gran día en esas mini-vacaciones que tuvieron... como que no se lo tomaban como un trabajo. (n/a: a todo esto se preguntaran donde estará la rata, aunque dudo mucho que alguien halla notado su ausencia, pero fijo que esta durmiendo ya que es lo único que sabe hacer aparte de comer y molestar a la gente)

En ese campamento pasaron muchas cosas... cosas que ninguno de ellos pensó que iban a suceder.

La Natalia actual seguía caminando con una gran sonrisa en la cara, sin embargo en sus ojos se mostraba algo de melancolía y una tristeza profunda. Esa tristeza tenia nombre y apellido, y todos se deben imaginar de que se trata... Sirius Black. Nunca pudo olvidarle... nunca. Lo tuvo presente cada minuto de su vida y cuando recordaba su cara... su olor, el aroma que sentía cada ves que dormía con el en esas noches de campamento y que la volvía loka. Lo que nunca supo es que el experimento cosas realmente desconocidas en esas noches... cada ves que la abrasaba sentía la necesidad de protegerla, cada ves que la acercaba a el sentía la necesidad de nunca soltarla, de tenerla ahí para el siempre... La quería... la quería mas de lo que nunca quiso a ninguna chica pero no la quería como ella a el. Era como un cariño de amigos, ese cariño sobre protector. La quería de otra forma, y por eso sentía la necesidad de protegerla y tenerla para el siempre. En los últimos dos años de Hogwarts se habían conocido mejor y eran amigos, aunque siempre peleaban... siempre. La mayoría de veces era por estupideces pero siempre discutían por algo, sin embargo seguían siendo amigos. Al principio todos pensaban que se gustaban y que iban a terminar siendo novios y cosas así, hasta ellos dos lo pensaron. En algún momento ese sentimiento que no era mutuo, ya que Natalia no lo quería como un amigo... sino como algo mas, llego a confundirse y tuvieron una pequeña relación, pero al final lo dejaron. Lo decidieron entre los dos aunque por distintas razones. El decidió dejarlo ahí por que se dio cuenta de que no la quería de esa forma y que no quería tener una relación así con ella. Y ella decidió dejarlo ahí por que se daba cuenta que el no se comportaba como un novio, sino mas bien como un gran amigo de esos que siempre van a estar presentes... en fin, los dos decidieron dejarlo y hasta la chica estuvo de acuerdo con que eso fue lo mejor... al fin y al cabo Sirius no la quería como ella a el así que no valía la pena... Lo mas raro de todo es que ellos eran buenos amigos sin embargo no se lo demostraban a menudo. Se querían pero no eran de darse muestras de cariño muy seguido... será por que nunca terminaron de ser lo que se dice amigos del todo... por parte de el si, ella era su mejor amiga, pero por parte de Natalia no, el era su amor desde segundo año (n/a: aunque obvio siempre lo negó... es mas, se dio cuenta y logro admitirlo para si misma recién en quinto) y eso nada lo iba a cambiar.

Natalia alejo esos pensamientos de su mente mientras sacudía la cabeza y recordaba otro de sus días en ese campamento tan dichoso del que todos salieron tan cambiados...

Cuando Nat se acordó de eso no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Como se había reído en esa ocasión!...

FLASH BACK

Era un día de sol y en un gran claro del bosque, muy hermoso, lleno de verde por donde lo mires, se podían ver a seis chicos tirados en el pasto y en un estado un poco... deplorable. Estaban mojados, sucios, embarrados de pies a cabeza, cansados, hambrientos pero nada de eso podía borrar las enormes sonrisas que adornaban en esos momentos sus caras. Habían estado jugando una guerra de barro entre todos en un charco que había cerca de ellos y se habían divertido como nunca. Al principio solo eran tres chicos los que jugaban, mientras que las chicas los miraban divertidas, pero a cierto moreno de ojos claros se le ocurrió tirarle una gran bola de barro a Natalia, que con su carácter tan "peculiar"(n/a: para no decir carácter de mierda) ya saben como reacciono... empezó a correr a Sirius por todo el lugar hasta que lo alcanzó y lo tiro de lleno al charco mas grande de barro, aunque el chico la había agarrado al ultimo momento y ella cayó encima de el y así de sucios quedaron. Pero Nat no se quedo así como si nada... si ella estaba sucia hasta las pestañas sus amigas también lo estarían. Planeo con los chicos como agarrarlas de sorpresa y terminaron todos en el barro jugando a lo loko. Los otros estudiantes del curso que pasaban los miraban, algunos divertidos por su situación y otros indignados por ir a la misma escuela que ellos... sin embargo a los chicos no les importaba lo que la gente piense en esos momentos, aunque para ser sinceros en esos momentos no les importaba nada mas que el acá y el ahora.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Como olvidarse de ese día, todavía se seguía riendo de la cara que puso Lily cuando recibió la primer bola de barro por parte de James que la miraba entre divertido y desafiante, como incitándola a que le devuelva el golpe. O cuando Sirius, corriendo para que ella no lo agarre, piso la cola de un doverman que andaba por ahí y este lo empezó a correr no precisamente con muy buenas intenciones. Sirius tuvo que subirse al árbol mas cercano hasta que el perro se aburrió y se fue.

Por fin, la Natalia actual llego a su destino... era una casa con un patio bastante amplio y verde adelante, lleno de flores. Toco timbre y sonrió al escuchar de adentro los sonidos de pasos corriendo hacia la puerta y cuando esta se abrió...

NATALIA! COMO PUEDE SER QUE LLEGUES TARDE A TODAS PARTES! NO CAMBIAS MAS NENA, NO VAS A LLEGAR A NINGUN LUGAR TEMPRANO EN TU VIDA SI SEGUIS ASI!-y ahí estaba Lily con cara de enfadada y las manos en la cadera al estilo Molly Weasley... Natalia al principio la miro con una ceja levantada y cara de "no te creo ni una palabra" y le dijo:

Como si no me conocieras- y era cierto eso de q llegaba tarde a todas partes, siempre. No había día en la escuela que no se quedara dormida y llegara tarde a alguna clase, o cuando la citaban en algún lugar, pero como los profesores ya estaban acostumbrados no le decían nada a ese grupo, se pudrieron de decirle todos los días lo mismo, y sus amigas al principio la dejaban sola a ver si se acostumbraba a despertarse a horario pero como no funcionaba se resignaron y la levantaban ellas... aunque no de buena manera. Y lo mas gracioso de todo es que por ser buenas amigas y esperarla y hacerle la gamba siempre llegaban tarde por su culpa... y bueno, eran viejos tiempos. Aunque nada en ella había cambiado con respecto a la impuntualidad.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente unos instantes hasta que las dos se empezaron a reír al mismo tiempo y se abrasaron efusivamente y con mucho cariño. Se quedaron saludándose un buen rato en la puerta y cuando Natalia recién estaba entrando todavía media abrazada con Lily llego corriendo James y le dijo con cara de ofendido en broma y con una sonrisa enorme:

EY! Y para mi no hay abrazo?

Ella le respondió: -Claro que si!- y se colgó de el demostrándole todo el gran cariño y amor (n/a: de amigos obvio) que se tenían desde muy pequeños. El la alzo todavía abrazándola de la cintura y la llevo al living donde había dos chicos y una chica conversando en unos sillones.

Miren a quien me encontré!-grito muy contento el merodeador

Naty!-Gritaron muy felices Remus y Marina y se levantaron a abrasarla entre los dos saludándole, gritando y saltando de contentos... Naty no cabía en si de felicidad. Había vuelto con sus amigos después de hacer un viaje por todo Europa, conocer un poko de todo y terminar su carrera de aurora... aunque tendría que volver a irse pronto. Esto era algo así como una despedida pero como a nadie le gustan las despedidas simplemente se reunieron para saludarla y estar un rato todos juntos. Un año y medio sin verlos y hoy se habían reunido de nuevo todo el viejo grupo de siempre. Remus y Marina se habían ido también a viajar y hacer unas investigaciones de leyendas urbanas y otras cosas. Actualmente estaban de novios formales y con planes para casarse en unos años. James y Lily también estaban en eso y se casarían dentro de un tiempo... sin embargo a ella le faltaba algo.

Y ese algo estaba mirándola con ojos de completa felicidad aunque ella que lo conocía tanto pudo ver un reflejo de tristeza muy en el fondo... a el que la quería de esa forma tan especial y sobre protectora como de hermanos le dolía muchísimo saber que se tendría que ir pero sin embargo tenia una sonrisa en la cara. James era su mejor amigo desde siempre y Natalia a el si que lo quería como a un hermano de verdad y nunca se habían separado... a el le dolía igual o mas que a su amigo tener que despedirse. Aunque eso no quería decir perder contacto ni no verse nunca mas, pero dejarían de verse tan seguido y de bromear juntos y de hacer esas salidas nocturnas que solían hacer siempre los seis... Por otra parte estaban las chicas... con Lily eran muy amigas desde que se conocieron... se querían muchísimo y junto con Marina eran un trío mas que unido. Con Maru igual, se querían como hermanas y arriesgarían todo por el otro.

Sirius se paro y se acerco a donde sus amigos la rodeaban haciéndole preguntas de todo tipo. Ella lo vio y se quedo pensando en como saludar al pibe que amas hace años pero que te kiere como una hermana... los dos se miraban sin decir nada.

Al final Natalia rompió el silencio y le dijo:

Tanto tiempo eh?... no me pensas saludar-termino con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le contagio a Sirius y la abraso... pero no la abraso como la habían abrasado los demás, la abraso con mas cariño... como queriendo expresar lo mucho que valoraba. Y ella le correspondió el abraso pero después de unos instantes el la alzo como momentos antes la había alzado James y empezó a dar vueltas mientras le decía con alegría muy verdadera:

COMO TE ESTRAÑAMOS ENANA! –ese gesto de cariño sorprendió hasta al mismo Canuto, que no podía creer que el había echo eso. La chica también se quedo sorprendida por que ellos eran muy buenos amigos pero nunca se lo había demostrado tan abiertamente, normalmente peleaban la mayor parte del tiempo... •. Sirius la dejo en el suelo todavía sorprendido y con la misma sonrisa -te extrañe... te extrañe mucho... –le decía con un tono de voz cariñoso –se nota la ausencia de la mente siniestra del grupo-dijo en tono de broma mientras la soltaba de la cintura, de donde la había agarrado para abrasarla y ella sonreía ante el ¿cumplido? de mente siniestra. Fueron a sentarse y hablaron... hablaron muchísimo desgastando los viejos momentos del colegio. Naty les había dicho el porque de su llegada tarde - mientras venia para acá pensaba en todas las cosas que vivimos juntos y después de todo somos amigos, los mejores amigos –y miraba a los demás que la miraban con dulzura y asentían.

Y siempre lo vamos a ser Naty, eso no lo dudes-le decía James muy seguro de si mismo y sonriéndole a la chica

Si, y siempre nos vamos a querer como ahora, seguro -esta ves era Lily la que hablaba

Y si lo piensan nuestra amistad de verdad fue de toda la vida... A veces algunos decían que odiaban al otro, pero eso era simplemente una careta –Maru hablo

Yo creo que siempre fuimos amigos y nos quisimos posta aunque por orgullo nunca lo aceptamos – decía el chico lobo

Y así como nos queremos tanto como nos queremos ahora no creo que eso cambie, por nada... pase lo que pase eso no va a cambiar nunca- decía Sirius con una sonrisa melancólica en la cara

Hubo un largo silencio en que cada uno pensaba sobre su amistad, o en algunos casos mas que amistad, pero en que todos estaban encerrados en sus propios pensamientos. Natalia miraba a cada uno de ellos detenidamente y de repente dijo sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento:

Chicos, todo esto me encanta pero... desde cuando nos volvimos tan cursis!

Los demás estuvieron un instante en silencio y después estallaron en carcajadas por la cara de frustración de Nat, que luego se unió a las risas de sus amigos. Naty siempre sabia como cagar de la mejor manera los momentos mas sentimentales del grupo, y eso ya era costumbre así que todos rieron con ganas.

Chicos, y si vamos a tomar algo al bar de la otra calle? –propuso Maru a lo que todos asintieron mientras se levantaban y agarraban sus abrigos.

Entre broma y broma, alguna que otra ocurrencia, un par de tropezones por la risa y la infaltable caída de Maru y Naty en conjunto, en el viaje de ida al bar (n/a: que quedaba a una cuadra de distancia para ser sinceros) se pusieron a jugar una guerra de bolas de nieve todos contra todos en el medio de la calle (n/a: si, aunque no lo parezca tienen 21 años... bueno, es mejor así! Sino se van a convertir en unos viejos aburridos antes de tiempo, que se diviertan los chicos). Se rieron a lo loko y todos empapados, divertidos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llegaron al bar. Pidieron unas bebidas y se sentaron en una mesa a seguir hablando y hablando del pasado y del futuro y del presente y de todo. En una esquina del bar, de repente, se prendieron unas luces y alumbraron a un joven con una guitarra y unos instrumentos mas que se disponía a cantar. Después de un par de temas, Natalia escucho una canción que le llamo la atención y miro automáticamente a Sirius, que la estaba mirando. Los dos sabían muy bien lo que la chica sentía, pero el no se decidía, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que no le correspondía pero no tenia el valor de decírselo a la cara cuando la quería tanto. No sabia lo que le estaba pasando entonces ella se decidió por fin... no esperaría mas. "Ya me canse"-pensaba- "me canse de esperar, a ver si con esto por fin se da cuenta... y sino, bueno, me voy a resignar, después de todo el no siente nada por mi... solo amistad. Y si lo que el necesita es una amiga la va a tener, pero yo lo voy a olvidar, es hoy o nunca, lo tengo que olvidar. JA (n/a: risa amarga, corrección: intento de risa amarga), que irónico, y pensar que cuantas veces habré dicho la misma frase y nunca lo logre, nunca pude hacerlo, nunca lo pude olvidar... pero esta ves si, por que se que si no es ahora no es nunca mas y tiene que ser ahora. Lo irónico es que cada ves que me pongo de en serio para olvidarlo el parece interesarse mas en mi y... y al final termino de nuevo destrozada por su culpa y aunque no lo hace queriendo yo soy la que termino llorando como una desquiciada por alguien que amo hace mas que un par de años... hace muchísimo tiempo y si no es ahora no es nunca, y va a ser ahora"-mientras pensaba esto la música empezó a sonar y el joven empezó a cantar la canción que tanto le representaba...

_Jamás imagine que llegaría este día_

_Donde apostaría yo toda mi vida_

_Por amarte y por hablarte_

_Y ahora lo ves_

_Pero que diablos ya perdí todo mi tiempo_

_Y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo_

_Quisiera regresar..._

_Pero antes de andar_

_Y salir de tu vida_

_Y andar solo, ay_

_Quisiera llorar _

_y sacarme de adentro tus besos tu cuerpo_

Natalia escuchaba la letra con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y miro a sirius con una mirada interrogatoria. El no entendía lo que Naty le quería decir así que le hizo señas de que no sabia de que hablaba. Entonces ella se rindió y simplemente le susurro al oído –escucha la letra... no te hace acordar a alguien? Esta canción te la dedico a vos - y después de eso cerro nuevamente los ojos. Los demás estaban en su conversación sin embargo cuando vieron la tensión entre los chicos se voltearon a mirar.

_Antes_

_De olvidar_

_Quisiera llorarte_

_Una ves mas y soñarte_

_Antes_

_Del libro cerrar_

_Quisiera contarte_

_Que no me gusto su final_

_Antes..._

Natalia no pudo reprimir una lagrima rebelde pero el único que la noto fue Sirius, que la miraba fijamente. Los demás sabían que algo pasaba así que decidieron que lo mejor era que lo resuelvan entre los dos y fingían que estaban hablando entre ellos. Natalia no lo soporto mas... se dio vuelta, miro a Sirius y cuando bajo su mirada les dijo a los cinco –voy al baño chicos, ahora vuelvo-

Los chicos se miraron entre si preocupados por su amiga y miraron a Sirius que tenia la vista clavada en el punto donde Nat se había ido. Entonces Lily miro a Maru y asintieron con la cabeza, se levantaron y fueron con Naty... sabían el porque de esa reacción de ella... y en este momento lo único que necesitaba era el apoyo de sus amigos.

Llegaron y la encontraron sentada en una mesada del baño. Lagrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas... no se escuchaba ni un sollozo, ni uno. Simplemente las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, terminaban cayendo de su cara y mojando su pantalón. Cuando abrieron la puerta Nat las miro y con eso basto para que la entendieran. Se acercaron las dos, una de cada lado, y la abrasaron. No intentaron que pare de llorar ni que les explicara nada, simplemente la abrasaron para demostrarle su apoyo, para demostrarles que cuando kiera hablar ahí estaban para escucharla. Ella lloro en silencio un buen rato. Tenia los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja. Entonces se dijo a si misma que al menos se desahogaría.

Chicas... ya no quiero. Ya no quiero mas, no quiero sufrir mas. No puede ser que después de todos estos años lo siga amando igual o mas que el primer día. No quiero mas chicas, ya no se mas que hacer.

Se lo dijiste Naty?-le pregunto muy suave y dulcemente Lily secándole unas nuevas lagrimas del rostro.

El lo sabe. Estoy segura que el lo sabe. Hoy le dije que escuchara esta canción que se la dedicaba a el –la canción seguía sonando-, y ya no se que mas hacer. No lo aguanto mas! No quiero quererlo mas. Ya fue suficiente martirio todos estos años bancandome todas sus conquistas, bancandome todas sus novias, bancandome todas sus miraditas, bancandome que me quiera como me quiere pero que solo sea como a una hermana. Cuando dormíamos juntos en el campamento... dios ya no me lo banco mas. Si no me lo olvido ahora no me lo olvido nunca mas y tiene que ser ahora, es ahora o nunca –decía desahogándose en sus amigas que la seguían abrasando y ella cada ves lloraba mas fuerte-No kiero mas chicas, no puedo soportarlo mas...

Naty, mi amor –empezó muy suavemente Maru- se que estas muy mal y muy sensible pero esas cosas uno no las maneja. Esas cosas no podes dejar de sentirlas de un momento a otro... sabes que es así Naty.

Si... lo se. Y eso es lo que mas duele. Que se que si estoy junto a el va a ser simplemente como una hermana, como una amiga y eso va a terminar de destrozar mi vida.

_Jamás imagine que llegaría a perderte_

_Llegue a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte_

_Pero ves mi vida que no fue así_

_Pero que diablos ya perdí todo mi tiempo_

_Y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo_

_Quisiera regresar..._

_Antes de andar_

_Y salir de tu vida_

_Y andar solo, ay_

_Quisiera llorar, _

_Y sacarte de adentro tus besos tu cuerpo_

Naty seguía hablando y desahogándose mientras los chicos también hablaban con Sirius...

Loko, que vas a hacer con ella? –le decía Remus a su amigo

No se Lunático... te juro que no se. No se que me pasa con ella... se que la quiero pero no la quiero como ella a mi. La quiero muchísimo, es mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana. No puedo tener una relación con ella cuando la quiero de esa manera. Cuando estábamos de novios, esa relación tan corta que tuvimos, pensé que a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a mi cuando decidimos dejarlo entre los dos pero no... hoy me dedico esta canción y no puedo verla así. No puedo verla sufrir por mi culpa... me rompe el alma chicos. Y lo peor es que no me da la cara para decirle que no me pasa lo mismo que a ella de frente, la quiero demasiado pero no de esa manera. Se que esta así de mal por mi culpa pero no se que hacer...

Sirius... amigo – empezó James con una cara de estar pasándosela muy mal – tenes que decírselo... ya se que cuesta, te entiendo perfectamente pero tenes que decírselo. Ella seguro ya lo sabe pero necesita oírlo de tu boca para poder tener con que sacarte de su mente... hacelo, ahora es tu oportunidad, sino se va a ir y vos no se lo vas a haber dicho.

Sirius se lo pensó un momento y después se levanto decidido –Tienen razón, se lo tengo que decir... es ahora o nunca

Se acerco al baño de mujeres con paso decidido aunque muy dolido por lo que tendría que hacer, en ese momento no le importaba que ese sea el baño de mujeres... solo le importaba poder hablar con ella.

Entro despacio y ahí las vio a las tres. Ella estaba en el medio acurrucada entre los brazos de las otras dos chicas. Ya no lloraba, tenia los ojos cerrados, se había descargado y había decidido dejarlo así, que sean amigos y punto. El quería una amiga y la iba a tener, por que no iba a pensar en el como algo mas que eso.

Cuando él entro en el baño y las chicas lo vieron, Lily se levanto primero, camino hacia Sirius, lo miro con cara triste y le sonrió para darle confianza, luego salió. Sirius se acerco mas y Marina se fue dejándolos solos, cuando él se sentó al lado de la chica esta se volteo para mirarlo. Lo miraba con dolor reflejado en su mirada... le dijo –al fin te diste cuenta, lo que te estoy intentando hacer ver hace tanto tiempo?

El sintió una punzada de culpabilidad... hace anda a saber cuanto que ella estaba mal por su culpa y el así como si nada... que egoísta había sido.

Yo... siempre pensé que algo pasaba pero nunca quise verme frente a frente con la realidad de tener que decirte esto... de verdad que me duele muchísimo verte así pero -ella no lo dejo terminar

No... Sirius no digas mas. Se lo que te pasa conmigo, se que nada mas me queres como una amiga y también se que esto tiene que terminar acá... lo que siento tiene que terminar acá y ya mismo por que ya no lo aguanto. Esa es una de las razones por las que voy a ir al exterior a hacer los cursos superiores de mis estudios de auror... –Natalia veía el dolor reflejado en la mirada del chico así que le dijo para alegrarlo un poco- pero ya vas a ver que cuando vuelva va a ser todo como antes, vamos a estar los seis como siempre y no me voy a ir nunca mas. Así como dijiste vos vamos a ser amigos por siempre...

Yo... gracias por entender Naty, te juro que me duele en el alma verte así por mi culpa pero no se que hacer. Te quiero como a una hermana y no soporto verte mal por mi, por favor espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

Sirius, no tenes nada de que disculparte así que no me pidas perdón por nada... guardate los perdones para cuando vuelva y volvamos a discutir como lo hacemos siempre –se reía la chica... reía para no llorar

Después de esa charla que termino en que los dos eran y siempre iban a ser amigos y en la que Sirius se disculpo con ella unas 7 veces mas y ella le dijo las 7 veces que no lo tenia que perdonar por que nunka hizo nada y que se guarde sus perdones para otro momento, el la abrazo con cariño y ella le correspondió al abrazo y unas lagrimas salieron de sus negros ojos una ves mas. El se las seco pidiéndole que por favor no llore mas que ya había llorado demasiado por su culpa, y por fin salieron del baño y fueron donde estaban sus amigos mirándolos impacientemente. Llegaron así sin mas sonriendo tristemente y se sentaron a hablar con ellos, los seis juntos por ultima ves en un tiempo...

Se quedaron un rato mas ahí y a la noche acompañaron a Natalia a su casa a decirle adiós antes de que se valla aalgun otro paisa terminar sus estudios. En unos años se volverían a ver y ella si tenia tiempo los vendría a visitar, aunque no creía que pueda ya que estaría muy ocupada pero prometió que escribiría siempre. A la hora de la despedida...

Lokita, te vamos a extrañar muchísimo, eso nunca lo dudes –le decía James mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos y la miraba con eterna dulzura. La abrazo y ella le correspondió el abrazo –Te kiero Naty, y escribime eh? Que si no te voy a buscar a donde sea que estés y te juro que te encuentro!-le decía mientras veía como a la chica se le caían unas lagrimas de felicidad y tristeza a la ves.

Gracias James, y sabes que yo también te kiero muchísimo. No te preocupes que voy a escribir, eso tenelo por seguro. Cuídate y acordate que no me voy para siempre, voy a volver y mas pronto de lo que creas, seguro.

James la soltó después de abrasarla de nuevo y ella se volteo a ver Maru Y Lily que lloraban abrasadas mutuamente. En ese instante las tres se abrasaron y la morena se unió a su llanto.

Naty, te vamos a extrañar muchísimo –decía Maru con vos cortada por el llanto

Si, escribinos siempre y termina pronto así podes volver con nosotros a estar los seis juntos como antes –le seguía Lily que era una catarata con patas

No se preocupen chicas, voy a escribir siempre y solo es un tiempo, es mas, capaz que si me dan la beca me vuelvo para terminar la carrera acá, kien sabe. Yo también las voy a extrañar muchísimo, ni lo duden – se termino de despedir de las chicas en un mar de lagrimas y fue hacia donde estaba Remus que la miraba con una sonrisa llena de cariño

Enana, ya te lo dijeron mas de mil veces hoy pero te voy a extrañar mucho –dijo mientras la abrazaba con mucho cariño y ella le sonreía de igual forma –No te olvides que te queremos muchísimo y cuando vuelvas te espera una bienvenida de barro, de nieve, de huevos y harina, de lo que sea que este cerca nuestro pero que te espera una gran bienvenida no lo dudes.

Gracias Remus, te kiero muchísimo y yo también te voy a extrañar, a todos... y la verdad ahora que me dijiste eso de la bienvenida suena muy bien. Ya estoy deseando volver y ni siquiera me fui! –lo abrazo, lo miro con cariño y se dio vuelta hacia la ultima persona que todavía no había saludado...

Se hizo un silencio en el que Sirius y Natalia se miraban entre si hasta que ella dijo –bueno, te voy a extrañar amigo – la ultima palabra que salió de la boca de la chica le pego en lo profundo del alma a Sirius y le dolió muchísimo... pero sin embargo sonrió y la abraso con fuerza como para nunca dejarla ir. Ella le correspondió el abraso y el le dijo –obvio que yo también te voy a extrañar... muchísimo. Te kiero loka, escribí y no te olvides de nosotros

Nunka lo voy a hacer, de eso podes estar seguro. Bueno, me tengo q ir ya, y... yo también te kiero Sirius... – terminaron de abrasarse y ella se acerco con su bolso a la chimenea. Los miro a todos con mucho cariño y les dijo –bueno chicos, ya es hora. Nos vemos, cuídense y no hagan muchas travesuras eh? –les dijo con tono de madre muy cómico –al menos no las hagan sin mi! Los kiero muchísimo a todos, y no se preocupen que les voy a escribir todo el tiempo... chau amigos –entro en la chimenea con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y mirando a todos conmuchisimo cariño. Lanzo los polvos flu y dijo claramente el nombre de su departamento en el exterior antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes... siempre con una sonrisa.

Sirius la vio irse y entre las llamas verdes ella lo miro con mucha ternura y le hizo una seña con el dedo gordo de que todo estaba bien... inmediatamente después de eso desapareció.

Todos se fueron cada uno a su casa después de estar un rato entre ellos y quedaron en verse muy pronto.

Cuando Sirius entro a su departamento vio encima del escritorio un papel algo arrugado y escrito en rojo, con una letra que le era inconfundible... esa letra era de Natalia. Se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo y entonces leyó...

_Mas que nada en este mundo quisiera yo saber_

_si cuando me conociste_

_no dejabas de pensar en mi un segundo_

_o si al menos en algún momento fue real tu querer._

_Parecían tan reales tus cartas, tus ideas y tu forma de pensar_

_pero todo esto el viento se lo llevo_

_o seguramente la distancia o quizás el tiempo_

_de tu mente me borro._

_Ahora yo me pregunto,_

_podría alguien fingir un amor verdadero sin poseerlo._

_Como pienso que lo fingiste tu?_

_Si así fuera esto provocaría una herida,_

_si así fuera esto provocaría dolor,_

_si así fuera no me equivocaría en mi forma de pensar,_

_si así fuera esto confirmaría_

_que nunca me supiste amar._

_cuando el sol se esta ocultando miro al cielo con tristeza_

_por que al mirar pienso en ti,_

_pienso en aquello que mas amaba y amo_

_en aquello que un día perdí._

_Oh, mas valía que no te hubiese conocido_

_porque ahora por mas que intento_

_olvidarte no puedo y lo que hago es ahogar en mis penas este amor inadvertido._

_En silencio sufriré y así nunca a nadie revelare_

_que toda mi vida te ame._

_A pesar de que hallas herido el lugar donde el cariño que siento por ti nació,_

_este es mi corazón._

_Ojala conozcas a alguien que te ame mas de lo que pude hacerlo yo,_

_que seas muy feliz..._

_Que nunca conozcas como conociste al olvido_

_lo amargo que es amar y no ser correspondido..._

_Esto lo escribí en una noche en que no tenia mas compañía que la luna que me miraba con tristeza, como comprendiéndome. Necesitaba dártelo, y disculpa si te jode que te lo halla dado de esta forma pero si te iba a olvidar para siempre era ahora o nunca, te lo tenia que dar. Nos vemos pronto y nunca me olvides... _

_Tu por siempre amiga, _

_Natalia._

Sirius leyó la carta hasta en final. Era hermosa, le dolía como nunca pero era hermosa. Pensó en ella, en esa carta, en todo... miro la ventana donde el cielo estaba despejado y se veían la luna y las estrellas mas brillantes que nunca en la noche tan negra... una lagrima silenciosarodo por su mejilla...

**Fin**

Que emocion! Este final sinceramente me gusta mas que el otro, pero quiero saber sus opiniones, las que sean, asi que porfas review! estoy escribiendo la continuacion asi que diganme si vale la pena o no...

Pequeños saltamontes, los dejo y espero sus reviews con ansias. Chau!

Pau Black...


End file.
